Conversations
by iciclegirl235
Summary: It was never the same conversation, with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Year 1

"May I borrow a quill?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we're destined to hate each other."

"Oh."

Silence.

"You know what? Here's that quill."

"Why are you giving it to me now?"

"We can hate each other later."

"Okay."

Silence.

" I don't think I need the quill anymore."`


	2. Chapter 2

Year 2

"Are you going to the dueling thing?"

"You mean the class? No _way_."

"Why not?"

"Well, my dad and Uncle Harry are going to be there, teaching, and…"

"Ah, I see. Might be kind of awkward, huh?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I'm not going, either."

"Why?"

"For one thing, I know that every Gryffindor's going to want to be my partner and stun me senseless."

"Oh."

"And, for another thing, you're not going, so I have someone to talk to."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Why don't we just go? And be partners? So my dad and Uncle Harry might not bother us, and the Gryffindors won't bother you."

"Well…what about the Ravenclaws?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw. They daren't mess with us then."

"And the Hufflepuffs?"

"They're wimps. No offense, of course."

"You know, okay. I'll go."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Why isn't anyone in here, is-

"Look at this flier, Malfoy, it says-

"It was yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

Year 3

"Have you ever paid attention in class?"

"Yeah, of course! There was that one time…that…and…then…but…well…"

"Ha! You haven't!"

"No, I have! I always listen about when to come when a Professor gives me detention, so it's not clashing with Quidditch practice or anything!"

"Honestly…"

"Well, have you ever even _gotten_ detention?"

"No, really, it's not something to be proud of!"

"Fine, I'll consider it. Now, have you ever played a prank?"

"Of course! Like, when…um…they were…so…"

"Seriously, Weasley?"

"No! One time I, um, took Al's charms notes in first year and didn't even ask him!"

"Merlin…"

"He never even found out!"

"You know what, how about you and me make a pact?"

"What sort of pact…"

"You have to play at least 10 pranks this year! At _least!_"

"Fine! But then you have to take notes in every single class this year, and I mean _every single!_"

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't do this…"

"Don't be such a wimp, Malfoy!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I see that neither of you have transfigured your books into mice!"


	4. Chapter 4

Year 4

"So…there's a ball this year, I heard…"

"Yeah. 4th years and older, Valentine's Day."

"Who're you going with?"

"Stella Adams."

"You mean that blonde, bubbly, brainless, airhead? Get a life, Malfoy."

"Who're _you_ going with, if you're going at all?"

"For your information, I'm going with Nathan Wendlin."

"Ah, the Hogwarts Prat of the Year. So when're you going to ask him?"

"What- what are you saying?"

"When. Are. You. Going. To. Ask. Him. Must I repeat myself again, Weasley?"

"I- When are you going to ask Stella?"

"Oh, really, Weasley? That's your comeback?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well-you- I asked first!"

"Oh, really, Malfoy? That's your comeback?"

"You know what? Fine. Since you asked-

"Whatever. If you really want to know-

"I haven't asked her yet."

"I haven't asked him yet."

Silence.

"So…"

"You know, I don't think I really want to go."

"Yeah, me either. I mean, all the good looking girls are taken-

"Excuse me?"

"What? I said all the good looking-

"Well then, seeing as I'm not a _girl, _or _good looking_, at that, then I might as well ask Nathan after all!"

"Wha- _oh_, come on Weasley, I was just-

"See you around. Or not. Seeing as I'll be at the ball…"

"Really? Come back- you know what? Fine. Maybe I _will _see you there, with _Stella!_"

"Must those two be so dramatic, Nicolas?"

"I don't know, Al, I don't know."

"I'm hungry, Zabini."

"Then eat, Potter."

"Wait, why are you even at the Ravenclaw table, you're a Gryffindor!"

"I wanted to see what Rose and Scorpius were talking about!"

"Why was Scorpius at the Ravenclaw table?"

"I don't know. Why weren't you and him at the Slytherrin table?"

"I don't know. Why weren't you at the Gryffindor table?"

"Because I wanted-

"Just shut up, Potter, and eat."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, hey, Weasel."

"Malfoy."

"How was your summer? Still playing pranks?"

"It was fine, thanks. Of course! You should have _seen_ Al's face when he realized his whole wardrobe was bright pink, his red face clashed just right with his robes-

"Good one! Yeah, I had my fair share this summer, too."

"Nice. You study any?"

"Of course! O.W.L.s this year, can't let you beat me now, can I?"

"No, you can't, but it's too bad I will…"

"Dream on."

"I don't dream about you, Malfoy-

"As opposed to the rest of the female population-

"Yes, you can hear their shrieks from across the castle, you must certainly give them nightmares, I-

"Wish you could be as wonderful? Sorry, but-

"Oh, really, Malfoy? Could you get anymore full of yourself?"

"It's not being 'full of yourself', it's appreciating what you have, and pitying those who don't have it."

"Sod off."

"No can do, we're both getting on the same train, right?"

"True. Well, let's go, we don't want to be stranded and have to take a flying car-

"What?"

"Nothing…just some stories I hear…"

Silence.

"Malfoy, why are you following me?"

"Me, following you? I'm just going to my compartment-

"As am I-

"Because I, unlike you-

"Because I, as dissimilar to you-

"Am a Slytherrin prefect."

"Am a Gryffindor prefect."

"Oh, how do we get caught into these situations, Weasley?"

"I don't know, but let's go to the meeting, I hope I don't have to patrol with you-

"Absolutely. Let's go."

Silence.

"Oh, I see you've made it, Malfoy and Weasley. Well, since you two seem to be enjoying each other's company, I see it fit for you two to have patrolling duties together."

"No!"

"No!"

"Marie, you can't, we're friends-

"Come on, Thomas-

"Time to patrol."

Silence.

"Oh, great, a whole year of this, splendid…"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy."


End file.
